


Halloween

by LaBelleetlaloup



Series: Werewolf Courtship [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Courtship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Jackson Whittemore/Danny Mahealani, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Stiles, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween makes for a good distraction from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

Towards the end of October, everyone realized that Halloween was on its way. Peter was more concerned with his own birthday a few days prior but the rest of the pack spent their spare time worrying about costumes and discussing party options. All they needed to do for Peter’s birthday was get him cards and take him out to dinner after all. Peter lacked affection, rather than material goods that he had more money than anyone else to purchase for himself. That was hardly worth their limited free time.

On the other hand, deciding if they were going to a Halloween bash at one of the clubs downtown or if Lydia wanted to host a Halloween party at her house or if someone else at the school was having a Halloween party was a very important process and certainly worth their free time. Additionally, they had to decide on costumes. Both Erica and Lydia insisted upon couples’ costumes, which both simplified and complicated their process.

By the night of Peter’s birthday, the 27, the pack had decided that they were going to the warehouse rave that Danny had connections for. They put aside Halloween planning and had a lovely dinner out at Peter’s favorite nice restaurant in town. Everyone showed up with a nice card and stayed on their best behavior. Peter appreciated the sentiment.

After Peter’s birthday, the Halloween planning was back in full swing. There was a lot of last minute scrambling to finish their costumes. Since the 31st was a Monday, the party was the Saturday prior. Allison spent the time spitting curses about the test on Halloween day in her French class. She was not looking forward to studying hungover. Stiles and Cora spent a good hour talking Derek into going with them, convincing him that he could just wear a pair of jeans and a plain shirt and beta shift for his costume.

“It’s Beacon Hills,” Cora insisted. “No one’s going to question your supposed make-up.” This had been the major hang-up.

Stiles changed tactics, tired of the circular discussion. “Plus, Isaac wants to get laid. Who’s going to make sure no one puts anything in my drink?” Derek quickly caved at that logic.

“Fine, I will,” Derek agreed. “You’re probably right that anyone there has either already resigned themselves to weird shit sometimes going down or already knows about werewolves.” Exactly. And there certainly weren’t any Hunters in town other than Allison, who wasn’t going to shoot him for being lazy with his costume.

Peter stayed at the pack den, in case any one came trick or treating, dressed up in a Wolfman costume.

Danny ended up talking Jackson into a couples’ costume. Danny went as Danny Zuko from the Grease movie. Jackson somehow ended up in black leather skinny pants and red converse and a tight black undershirt. It was reminiscent enough of Sandy’s get-up at the end of the movie to make the reference clear with Danny by his side.

Erica and Boyd compromised on Jane and Tarzan. Erica wanted to wear something revealing and do a couples’ costume. Boyd insisted that he had to actually like the character that he was wearing. Apparently he had always been a big fan of Tarzan. So that worked out quite well for Erica. She got to wear a crop top and a really short skirt and Boyd wore a pair of artfully ripped shorts that had been supposed to be part of a pirate’s costume. He had nixed the idea of a loincloth for very understandable reasons.

Cora dressed up as Katniss from the Hunger Games, braiding her hair, wearing all black and borrowing one of Allison’s mini crossbows for a prop.

Kira also borrowed one of Allison’s mini crossbows. Kira had dressed up as Kate Bishop, one of the Young Avengers who took over for Hawkeye. She had somehow found an all-purple spandex suit. No one wanted to be the one to ask where she had found it.

Isaac dressed as Lestat de Lioncourt after asking Lydia what was considered most likely to attract the most women. She said vampire. Isaac picked the one from a romance novel. He got a wig and a frock coat and embroidered vest and tight cotton pants and new boots. It was a very impressive costume. Derek felt justified in his decision to risk shifting in public to watch over Stiles.

Lydia and Allison had had a bit of a difficult time as most couples’ costumes were not two women, certainly not two equally feminine women. They had no interest in Sailor Moon. Lydia had instantly nixed Thelma and Louise. They ended up agreeing on going as Cinderella’s Ugly Stepsisters because then they could both wear dresses. Of course, neither Lydia nor Allison looked anything remotely approaching ugly, but they had gotten pink and green dresses in the pseudo-Victorian style of the Disney film. The reference was easy enough to put together.

Stiles had decided on a Little Red Riding Hood costume. She liked the irony and she had done most of the other costumes she might have considered recently enough she didn’t want to do it again: Hermione, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Black Widow… So she got a full length skirt so she could wear normal shoes, a cream peasant blouse, a fashion corset, and a red cloak with a hood. This was part of Cora’s rationale for encouraging Derek to go as a werewolf.

Derek was only wearing a black shirt, black jeans and comfortable shoes. He had decided to shift once they arrived.

The party went as well as could be expected. The werewolves were less than impressed by the fact that the only thing to do was dance or make out in a corner. The rest of the pack, who were capable of getting drunk, enjoyed themselves quite a bit more.

Erica and Boyd ruined their costumes in one of the dark corners.

Danny and Jackson spent most of the night on the dancefloor.

Isaac found someone to make out with, which made his night.

Kira ended up geeking out with another girl who had come as America Chavez, another Young Avengers character, for most of the night and made a new friend.

Cora ended up watching over Allison and Lydia, who drank entirely too much punch and got a little more attention than they could handle from equally drunk partygoers.

Stiles tried to make out with Derek, who was having none of it, and ended up running her fingers through his sideburns and marveling at his complete lack of eyebrows.


End file.
